


Shattered more like stupid

by HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AS DOES AZZY DAMMIT, Cussing, Gen, I love him, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, Lead Boots, The Author Is Filled With Rage, Therapy Snas is my cholb, Violence, a lot of it, and comfort, and he needs the love, and security, crackshot, he baby, heaven help me, i was pissed okay-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: In which a very tired and pissed author yeets words at a doc about bonking a fictional skeleton over the head with a lead boot after a particularly angsty roleplay.
Relationships: Shattered Dream/ Pain, Shattered Dream/Lead Boot, Therapy & Azalea (OC)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fics of the HyperCircus





	Shattered more like stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finally_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/gifts), [green_spear_of_causality88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_spear_of_causality88/gifts), [Megmelomaniac_123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megmelomaniac_123/gifts).



> No you may not have context for this mom said its my turn on the context

Once upon a time there was a complete asshole named Shattered Dream. No one liked him aside from half of the internet, but we don’t worry about that. 

One day Shattered was a dumb hoe and did a stupid and messed with both Azalea, **_and_** Therapy snas. This was stupid for many, many reasons. 

One being that both Azzy and Therapy are my bbabs. 

So he was swiftly awarded an all expenses paid one way trip to pain. Seemingly out of nowhere a lead boot descended from the heavens and  _ fucking clonked him on the head. This boot was filled with rocks. _

Three more boots followed suit. Shattered, being a dumb fucking bastard, looked up above him to see where they were coming from. What followed were at least four more boots, but these ones had straight up lemon juice inside. They hit him in the eye. 

He deserves this of course. 

The fucking dick is confused at the onslaught of hate. And understandably so. This asshole has no moral compass and thinks that what he did is okay but we here at the committee of  **_good ideas_ ** say to throw down more boots from the heavens and make sure they hit well.

Needless to say Shattered passes out from lack of GOOD PEOPLE juice and also a concussion. This being the perfect opportunity to draw on his face, he wakes up later (pity) to find strange markings on his face. Those being two pink circles on his cheekbones and some cat whiskers. He makes a fucking terrible catgirl.

Meanwhile Azzy and Therapy are in a pillow fort getting everything they deserve. Cookies, hugs, comfort, pop tarts and a refreshing LACK OF SHATTERED.

Therapy is being a beautiful baby boy who deserves love and I love him and he needs comfort and hugs and DAMMIT I WILL FUCKING DESTROY SHATTERED SO HELP ME I WILL FILL HIS STOMACH WITH ROCKS. I AM  _ STEAMED.  _ HE WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN I'M GOING TO THROW SO MANY HANDS HE WILL REGRET BEING SUCH A FUCKING EASY BAKE OVEN THE BAG OF WHOLE WHEAT FLOUR

In conclusion, Shattered is a dumbass slut and he can fight me 

And mae is taking him to eeby deeby 

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me in a Ikea, Shattered. Square up, hoe.


End file.
